Terra Won't Say She's In Love
by rsh13
Summary: Slade tries to convince Terra she's in love with Kyd Wykkyd. T for language. Prepare for OOC Slade!


Disclaimer: I don't own the comics, the show, the characters, or the song, so don't think I do, DC owns the comics and the original character designs, DC (I think), Cartoon Network, and Warner Brothers have the rights to the show and characters, and Disney owns the song. I own nothing except the computer that I'm writing this on (Even though my mom paid more than half of it, he he he, in my world, this laptop's all mine no matter what my mom says!)

A/N  
I'm pretty sure that no one has explored the possibility of this ship. If no one has, I have created it on the evening of Thursday, June 11, 2009 in the shower while thinking of a story idea. I was thinking who Kyd Wykkyd could be with for a story and Terra randomly popped there in my mind. Brilliant, it makes sense to me. Also, Slade relocated his secret lair. Now enjoy the OOC of Slade! :-)

* * *

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation_"

Terra felt like singing. Most men pissed her off, especially Beast Boy after he wouldn't leave her alone. But why did she feel strange around the fellow villain Kyd Wykkyd? No, no, she couldn't be in love, not now, not ever again.

"_That's ancient history-been there, done that!_"

That was long ago, that fling with Beast Boy, Terra had to admit it, way too long ago. She knew she had to move on, but part of her told her not to.

"_Who do you think you're kidding?_"

Slade danced around Terra as he sang that little line.

"Slade? What are you doing?" Terra asked as she tried to get away from the most likely drunk villain.

"_He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it_"

Terra decided to play dumb with the weird acting villain, "What are you talking about? What would I be hiding?"

"You're in love!" Slade exclaimed in a girlish pitch, skipping around Terra whom was running as fast as she possibly could to get away from him, completely forgetting she could use her powers to get away.

"_We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of_"

"Slade, I'm not in love, now go away!" Terra sent a boulder soaring at him. It fell on him.

Slade lifted the boulder off of him, "Yes you are! You're in love with Kyd Wykkyd!"

Terra turned away so she wouldn't face him, "I'm not, I've learned my lesson about love, now go away!"

"Just say you're in love and I will!"

"_No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no_"

Terra didn't know why she was singing.

She _wasn't_ in love, she couldn't. Last time that she had been stupid enough to fall in love, he had betrayed her, or at least she thought; Beast Boy was the whole reason she had turned evil.

"Come on!" Slade coaxed.

"_You swoon, you sigh,_"

Slade continued to skip and dance around the young villain.

"I do not!" Terra was angrier than angry now, she was more furious than furious, she was at the top level of pissed, probably even higher than that, Slade was a nuisance!

All Terra did when she was around Kyd Wykkyd was feel an unknown source of ecstatic and a slight light-headedness, no swooning. She didn't sigh, she just happened to lose her breath and let it out in melodic way.

"_Why deny it? Uh-oh!"_  
Slade skipped around the whole garden above his secret lair; he skipped around the huge neon sign that read: Slade's Super Secret Lair.

"I'm not denying anything." Terra stomped away, trying to get to her room while leaving marks in the ground where she stomped.

"Oh yes you are!" Slade announced.

"_It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love_"

Terra played along with the singing; she just wanted Slade to shut up.

"I'm not in love, alright?" Terra screamed at the top of her lungs as Slade.

"You are in love!" Slade insisted.

"_I thought my heart had learnt its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl_"

"Come on Terra, get a hold of yourself." Terre thought, "You can do it, you're not in love with him, no matter how bright and brilliantly colored his red eyes are or how dreamy he looks when his hood isn't covering the top his head and his nose, not to mention that sleek, shiny black hair."

"_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh_"

"_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you feel  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up_"

Slade danced with the inanimate pink flamingo, even though it was in a classic flamingo pose, in his garden. He waltzed around with it.

"I do face things in an adult way!" Terra yelled at the older villain.

"_When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad_"

"_No chance, no way,  
I won't say it_"

"I'm not in love with him Slade! I won't say it! Now go away!" Terra yelled.

"Just say it!" Slade squealed.

"_Give up, give in_"

Slade skipped around Terra as she barred her fists at him, willing to punch.

"I won't!" Terra yelled, blowing a boulder towards him. Slade maneuvered around it.

Terra noticed that Kyd Wykkyd, whom had taken residence with her and Slade at 'Slade's Super Secret Lair' after he had been unfrozen along with Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, and See-More. She felt a smile creep onto her face as she looked over at his way; he noticed her and smiled back.

"_Check the grin, you're in love_"

Slade started to skip around Kyd Wykkyd whom immediately became confused at what he was doing.

"I am not Slade!" Terra mouthed to the annoying villain.

"You are! You're smiling." Slade mouthed back.

"_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love_"

"_You're doing flips  
Read our lips  
You're in love  
You're way off base"_  
"I am not!" Terra mouthed back to Slade.

"You are so!" Slade returned.

Kyd Wykkyd watched the scene over confusedly.

"_I won't say it  
Get off my case_"

"Slade just go away!" Terra screamed.

"Not until you say it!" Slade smiled happily.

"No!" She stomped a crater into the ground.

"_Girl, don't be proud  
It's okay, you're in love_"

"_Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love_"

Kyd Wykkyd teleported himself over to Terra; she was the only one he ever talked to, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I...I love you." She grabbed his uniform and pulled him closer; she embraced her lips onto his.

After they released, he finally replied, "I...I...I love you too." They embraced in another kiss.

"Aw! There are happy endings!" Slade squealed happily, snapping a bunch of pictures with a camera that just happened to be in the garden. He skipped around them snapping as many as possible.

* * *

A/N  
Ok, Slade was really, really, really (loads of 'really's' later) out of character. But I learned something today while the day's super young; it's like 2:00am here in West Virginia, its fun to write an out of character Slade in a girlish way. I know I'm weird. Terra knows Slade because I think she was really just faking towards Beast Boy in 'Things Change'. I think they were all a little out of character, but oh well, I'm still getting used to writing Teen Titans stuff, I only have nine (ten if you count this) stories and chapters (total count, I'm lazy) started on my computer; it takes time to fine tune on that kind of stuff. Love it, hate it, whatever. Feel free to review! They're appreciated.


End file.
